


Dare

by DarknessBound



Series: FireworksFest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Castiel/Dean Winchester Smut, Dare, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, DestielFFPrompt, Finger Sucking, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Switching, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Truth or Dare, Unsafe Sex, inappropriate boners, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? One Truth or Dare game is all it takes for two friends to find out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: FireworksFest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911268
Comments: 21
Kudos: 367





	Dare

“Oh, come  _ on!”  _ Cas tossed his controller to the carpet in front of him and bent his leg, glaring daggers at his best friend. “You cheated.”

“I never cheat. Don’t need to, Cas. I’m a man of many talents.” Dean copied Cas and threw his controller, looking over with a smug smirk.

Cas rolled his eyes despite believing him with every fiber of his being. “Is that so?”

“Yup. You know this, how long we been friends?” Dean mentally did the math. “Like 8 months? And you basically live here already. I talk to you more than I talk to myself.”  _ And everyone knows I talk to myself all day.  _

It felt like way longer than that to Cas, yet he knew it was accurate. “You may have the talents, but I’ve got all the balls here.”

“Bullshit, Mr. Balls. Truth or dare?” Dean turned the tv off and turned to face Cas.

He doubted he was anywhere near drunk enough for that game, particularly because he was sober, but Cas knew better than to back down. Truth was infinitely more dangerous, so… “Dare.”

Dean grinned and walked to the kitchen for the bottle of whiskey like a mind reader, and then sat down with a plop. “Dare you to put a dab of hot sauce on your balls.”

“I didn’t know we were taking my  _ balls  _ that literally, Dean. You’re a child.” Cas snatched the whiskey and took a swig, biting back the cough building in his throat. “I also meant that I was brave, not stupid… but fine. Get me the hot sauce.” 

Dean jumped up way too excitedly for a twenty-five year old man, and ran to the kitchen for the Tabasco. “I always take balls seriously, Cas.” He walked past and sat down just as Cas was taking his pants off. “Woo, look at those balls.” Dean joked while pointedly looking away out of respect.

Some of his bravado wore off when it was time to actually do it. “How are you going to know I follow through if you aren’t watching, Dean?” He opened the bottle and dabbed some in his hand, actually hoping Dean didn’t turn around. “Okay, I’m… shit.”

“Are you tellin’ me I can watch?” Dean started to feel bad. “Okay you’re brave. You don’t gotta do it.” His knees were clenched as he imagined the burn.

Of course, it was too late. Cas already had his hand full of hot cause cupping his balls, and… it wasn’t bad. He chuckled quietly. “Nice try, but it…” Cas trailed off as the initial cold slowly transitioned to burning heat. Not wanting to give away his discomfort, he swallowed and cleared his throat, pulling his boxers back up quickly. 

“Go wash it off, weirdo!” Dean was laughing and wiping tears from his eyes. “You’re crazy! I wouldn’t do that shit.”

Cas glared at him and waddled to the fridge to grab the half gallon of milk, then shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom so he could climb in the shower. His whole body was sweating and it burned like hell, but he did his best to keep a straight face as he poured the milk down his boxers and tried to rub it in.

Dean felt bad about it and decided he wouldn’t say anymore asshole dares. When Cas came out, he followed him to the kitchen. “You put milk on your balls didn’t you? Did it help?”

_ For about eight seconds.  _ “Yes, I’m fine. But now it’s your turn. Truth or dare.”

“Shit. We don’t gotta play that...”  _ Yeah, right.  _ “Fine.” He considered truth, because he didn’t want a hot sauce repeat, but fair is fair. “Dare.”

Since he was feeling both juvenile  _ and  _ petty, Cas stood up a little straighter and smirked. “Fine, demonstrate your…  _ talents…  _ on your couch.”

“What?” Dean flushed, hoping Cas didn’t just ask what he thought he was asking. “Like...” He made a humping motion and met Cas’ eyes.

Cas nodded seriously and crossed his arms. “Yes, Dean. I believe I just dared you to fuck your couch, though... in the interest of protecting the couch, I’ll settle for dry humping. You chose pain for mine, I’m choosing embarrassment for yours.”

“Fuck... truth?”  _ Goddammit. _ Dean walked over, his cheeks pink as he looked down on the poor couch. “M’sorry... I would never take advantage of you, you know this.” He gripped the arm of the couch and squeezed, then turned to chug a little whiskey. “Fuck it.”

It became clear rather quickly that not putting his jeans back on first would prove to be a mistake for Castiel, but he assumed trying to put them on at that stage would only make the growing bulge in his wet boxers more noticeable.  _ Maybe I’ll be able to pass it off as a side effect of the Tabasco.  _

Dean... well... humped his couch. He showed off a little; knowing Cas was watching his ass spurred him on as he rolled his hips a few times. One thing he’d never admit is the fact that he recited the Pledge of Allegiance to keep from getting hard. That was the most action he’d had in weeks.

Cas huffed a quiet laugh that sounded too sensual to his own ears, but he hoped Dean didn’t catch it. “Alright, you can stop. Very good, Dean.”

He moved to sit down on the couch and covered his eyes with his hands as he laughed. “This game sucks. Truth or dare?”  _ But I’m not quittin’. _

“Dare. Truth would be a cop-out at this point.” Cas braced himself for whatever was going to come his way and eyed the bottle of whiskey, wondering exactly how much of it would be needed to keep up the bravery charade.

“Uh...” Dean took another drink and contemplated a dare. “Alright, I wanna feel your sucking skills, Cas. And no, I’m not about to dare you to suck me off, but...” He wiggled his pointer finger, his bottom lip between his teeth.

Heat flared through Cas’ cheeks, and he was now  _ seriously  _ regretting not putting pants on. He let one, brief moment of uncertainty show on his face before walking over and gripping Dean’s wrist like he would grip the shaft of a cock, made direct eye contact, and sucked Dean’s finger into his mouth. He moved slowly, letting his tongue flick over every rough spot and callus until the tip was sliding into his throat, making him moan. He pulled back slightly, letting his eyes flutter closed as he opened his mouth to slide his tongue over the side. For some reason, knowing he was getting hard from it only made him more eager. 

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat.  _ Why does this feel so fucking good? _ He remembered reading that fingers had a lot of nerve endings, but why did it feel directly linked to his cock? Dean grabbed a throw pillow and blocked his very visible boner.  _ Sweats were a bad idea. _

Cas carried on a little longer than necessary and pulled back, face flushed and pupils wide. “Satisfied?”

Dean nodded for a solid five seconds before he realized he was still doing it. “Um, yeah.”  _ Not even close. _

“Good. Are you prepared to say I won, or should we keep going?” Even as the question left his mouth, Cas knew what he wanted. Knew  _ who  _ he wanted, more accurately, but this little game was the closest they’d ever come to anything sexual and he wasn’t quite ready to call it quits.

“Won? Did you not see me blow this couch’s mind? Just ignore my boner and shoot me a dare.” He waved his hand in a ‘give it to me’ manner.

He absolutely saw it, and not one part of Cas could or would ignore that boner.  _ Dean wants this too, I’m sure of it.  _ “Fine, I dare you to apologize to my balls… like you mean it.”

Dean chuckled and stared into Cas’ eyes for far too long before he nodded. “Lemme see ‘em, Cas.”

_ This is a really good, bad idea.  _ Cas reached into his boxers to try and shield his length, then pushed them down to reveal his reddened, irritated balls. 

Dean eyed them as he dropped to his knees, actually impressed at how smooth they were, but grimaced at the irritation. “Can I use my hands at all?” Being that close to Cas’ dick was disorienting, he definitely wanted to do more than just say sorry to his balls.

Breathing became a little difficult, but Cas nodded. “I didn’t place limitations. Do whatever you want.”  _ Seriously, absolutely whatever you want.  _

He nodded and reached for his balls, holding them like they were a gem. “M’sorry I made you so hot.” Dean leaned in and placed a kiss to Cas’ left then right ball and then glanced up through his eyelashes. “Better?”

Cas’ brain quit functioning properly the moment Dean’s hands were on him, and the fire that had been in his cheeks earlier was now nestled firmly in his gut. He jerked out a nod and looked down. “Yes, I think they forgive you. Dare.”

Dean got up and sat back on the couch, his legs spread and welcoming. “Sit on my lap and kiss me.”  _ No goin’ back now. _ Not that he wanted to. Half his brain was like  _ holy shit this is, Cas! _ and the other side was like  _ finally! _

There was far less hesitation involved than Cas expected as he straddled Dean. He flicked his eyes between those gorgeous greens and ran the pad of his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. “Let me in.” He leaned down, pressing his ass against Dean’s crotch as their lips met, and Cas let an ocean of repressed  _ need  _ flood into that kiss. 

Dean whimpered under him, his hands naturally moving to grip his hips and rub his back. He didn’t even realize he was involuntarily rutting up into Cas’ ass, everything just felt so fucking right. Cas surprisingly took complete control, lapping into Dean’s mouth hungrily, and Dean had a passing thought about how he’d let Cas do  _ anything _ he wanted to him. He was instantly addicted, he needed more.

Realizing exactly how far gone they both were, Cas pulled back just enough to speak. “Truth or dare?”

Dean leaned forward for more, pouting when Cas’ lips were out of reach and he slowly opened his eyes to reveal his lust blown pupils. “Dare,” he whispered, struggling to form words.

“Bottom for me. Let me fuck you.” Cas got the words out in a rush, knowing it sounded a lot more like a plea than a dare. “Just once, I know you’re a top, but…”  _ Fucking please, I might lose my mind if you don’t. _

That woke him up and he tensed under Cas. “Shit...” Dean took a shaky breath. “I’ve never bottomed before, Cas. Ever.” But he’d always been secretly interested. “I can feel you’re packin’ down there. You could cause serious damage to my ass. What if I never sat right again?”

Of all the things that Dean could’ve said, that wasn’t what Cas had expected. He searched his mind for something -  _ anything _ he could use to convince Dean to let it happen. “Actually, the human anus can stretch up to seven inches before taking any damage. Raccoons can squeeze into holes as tight as four inches, which means your ass could nearly handle two raccoons. I assure you, I’m not  _ that _ hung.”

Dean started laughing and threw his head back. “Raccoons? That’s your argument?” He laughed again.  _ This is why I love this guy. _ “Never change, Cas.” That really was his only argument, and it was a stupid one. He was pretty damn hung himself and none of his bottoms ever complained about sitting funny for life... just the next day. “Alright... okay... let’s um... do it. Is opening up yourself the same as opening up someone else?”  _ Did it get hotter in here? _ His face and neck felt at least two degrees hotter than it did a few minutes ago.

“Yes, but I’ll do it for you.” Cas leaned in to kiss Dean again, excitement spiking through his body. “But you need to tell me you actually want this, and it’s not just because I dared you to.”

“No... I’ve always been curious. I trust you, Cas.” Dean gripped his ass and rutted up. “I’ve literally dreamt of your ass, maybe you can let me try next time?”

That gave Cas a sinful, crazy idea. “How about now? We prep each other, I’ll fuck you, then you fuck me?” He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse to get what he wanted right off the bat, but bottoming couldn’t be  _ that  _ bad… and fair was fair. 

Dean felt a little more confident after that offer and nodded. “Deal... You must’ve enjoyed my little couch sesh, huh?” He grinned cockily.

“You could… say that.” Cas leaned in to kiss him deeply, then scrambled off his lap and to his feet, suddenly extremely impatient. He tore off his shirt he was standing only in tented, milky boxers as he asked, “Where is your lube?” 

“Which one, I have a few around this place. Wanna go to my bed?” He got up and pulled off his shirt, his boner giving away just how excited he was.

The bed sounded equal parts perfect and entirely too intimate, but Cas couldn’t bring himself to give a shit about what would happen after. “The bed is fine.” He bit his lip, walking forward to run his hand over Dean’s bulge and squeeze gently. “Go lay down, get your lube and wait for me, I’ll be in shortly.”

Dean stood up straighter and licked his lips with a grin. “Bossy, are we? You got it, handsome.” He kissed Cas’ cheek and went toward his room, wondering how the hell Cas knew he liked to be bossed around.

It took several moments for Cas’ brain to catch up to the tingling in his cheek, which spelled bad news all over the place. He’d made a very concentrated effort over the last several months not to blur any lines with Dean, and here they were, about to shatter all of them. He made his way to the bathroom to pee and try uselessly to fix his hair, then waited another moment just for dramatic effect before heading to Dean’s room. 

He smiled when he saw Dean sprawled out on the bed, lazily stroking himself. Cas tsk’d, climbing up between Dean’s legs and grabbing the small bottle as he raised an eyebrow. “If you come before you have a chance to return the favor, I won’t be happy.” 

“I won’t. I’m gettin’ that ass today, Cas.” Dean leaned up on his elbows, feeling slighting insecure with someone being in between his legs and not the other way around.

Cas smirked, deciding that bottoming for Dean was a problem for later on,  _ after  _ he finally got what he’d wanted for so long. He slicked two of his fingers and rubbed the lube around to warm it up. “Put your leg on my shoulder. Doesn’t matter which one, just get comfortable.”

Dean blushed and covered his face with his palm.  _ Breathe, people bottom every day, you got this. _ He exhaled deeply, and did as told.

“Good, Dean.” Cas had to mentally stop himself from adding ‘boy’ to that; he wasn’t sure how it would be received and wasn’t willing to potentially put a stop to this before it even began. Cas kissed a line down Dean’s calf and gently nudged the tip of his finger into him, briefly closing his eyes at the tight ring of muscles that would be squeezing his cock in just a few minutes. 

Dean jerked at the intrusion, but it wasn’t too bad, the fear was mostly in his head and he was happy to finally try this. It wasn’t until that moment he realized he was waiting for Cas. And the praise? Dean couldn’t describe how it made him feel. He was always the one giving praise, not getting it. It felt so... fucking good.

Cas intently studied Dean’s body, watching for every jerk, moan, and facial expression that let him know he was into it. By the time he was slowly scissoring two fingers, Dean was flushed - and easily the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. As he slid in a third digit, Cas looped his arm around Dean’s thigh to stroke him slowly, just teasing him. “How do you feel, Dean? Do you like knowing my fingers are inside of you, prepping you for my cock?”

“Fuck yeah, Cas.” Dean’s eyes closed and he chewed his bottom lip, squirming underneath him. Maybe he wouldn’t have been as into it if it was anyone else, but this was  _ Cas. _

A shiver ran down Cas’ spine and he shoved his fingers in deeper, harder, trying to gauge exactly how ready Dean was. If they’d been doing this for a while, it wouldn’t have been such a big deal - but first times were incredibly important, particularly  _ this  _ one. He bit gently on Dean’s calf and dropped his cock before pulling his fingers out. “Switch me.”

Dean was way more aroused than he anticipated, but he also couldn’t wait to feel Cas. He sat up and moved, switching positions and instantly taking Cas’ cock in his mouth, but not for long, he just had to taste him. Dean pulled off and grabbed the lube with a grin. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Barking out a quiet laugh, Cas spread his legs for Dean. He might not’ve ever bottomed for anyone before, but he knew what to do. “And here’s me, I was waiting to tell you the same thing until I was actually inside of you.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait.” He licked his lips and pressed the pad of his finger to his hole. Cas tensed and Dean was determined to make this good for him, he leaned down to gently kiss his thighs as he slid it inside.

Despite the mostly foreign sensation, being overwhelmed with  _ Dean  _ was an incredible feeling. Cas let out a shuddering, soft puff of air as he relaxed. “Bite me. Fuck, bite me.”

Dean complied with a growl, nipping up his thigh towards his cock again. He could see the bead of precome and smiled before licking it up slowly.

He twitched, groaning as he stretched open further.  _ This shouldn’t be this hot.  _ Cas rolled his hips, taking Dean’s thick fingers deeper. “Hurry up, if you make me come before I get inside of you, I’ll be tying you to the bed next time.”

That made Dean’s eyes slam shut with a shudder.  _ Why the fuck did  _ **_that_ ** _ sound so goddamn hot? And why do I fucking want it? _ Now wasn’t the time to dwell, he started sliding his fingers in and out, and then added a third.

It was uncomfortable now, but not necessarily in a bad way. Every nerve ending in Cas’ body was awake, alert, and writhing for more. He pulled Dean up to kiss him, biting that pink, inviting bottom lip that had been driving him insane for months. Cas jerked almost violently when Dean’s middle finger pressed against his prostate and he knew he couldn’t take a moment more of that, not yet, not if he actually wanted to accomplish anything else. His words came out as a wrecked, guttural command. “Lay on your back, spread your legs for me.”

Dean nodded feverishly and tapped Cas’ thigh to switch places. He laid down on his back, the nerves bubbling back to the surface, but one look at Cas helped calm him. “I’m ready, Cas.” Dean pulled his legs up, and took a deep breath.

An agonizingly long time later, Cas was brushing the tip of his slick cock up and down over Dean’s hole. He bit his lip, determined to enjoy every split second and stuttered heartbeat of this - there was no doubt in Cas’ mind he’d never have anything better. 

When Cas finally applied enough pressure to slip inside of Dean, his head tipped back and his vision blacked. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t  _ think  _ \- everything in his world narrowed to the pressure surrounding his cock and how good it felt to finally be where he was. “Fuck, Dean, you’re - you’re incredible.” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep going.” He rushed out between breaths. “It burns but... fuck...”  _ But kinda in a good way.  _ ”Fuck me, Cas.”

The words snapped something in Cas and he barely managed to hang on to his last shred of self-control as his hips moved of their own accord. Hearing Dean Winchester, one of the hardest tops he’d ever met,  _ ask  _ to be fucked was…  _ there aren’t words in any language.  _

Cas ran his hands over every inch of bare, beautiful skin he could reach as he moved in and out, a little deeper each time. “You’re exquisite, Dean. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Right back at you, gorgeous.” Dean huffed out a throaty laugh and pushed down. “Feels... good, Cas. You feel good.”

He dropped down to kiss him silly, rocking slowly into him, each drag out sending a shiver down his spine. “You’re so tight, Dean. I… fuck.” Cas dropped his head to Dean’s chest, gasping, fisting his hand in Dean’s hair and tugging on it like it was keeping  _ him  _ grounded in reality. 

Dean groaned, his entire body relaxing with pleasure when he hit his prostate. “Cas... you’re hittin’ my... gotta move if you want me to fuck you, too. Shit feels too good.”

Not one part of Cas wanted to change a thing, but Dean’s words pulled him back. He suddenly wanted that more than he’d anticipated, and straightened his back until his own stretched hole protested. “Don’t move.” Cas pressed his palms into Dean’s hips, pinning him against the mattress as he shifted to fuck into him harder. It went against his instincts to chase his own release with no regard for someone else’s, and even more so to deliberately try to  _ prevent  _ his partner from coming, but that was exactly what he was doing. 

Cas angled to just barely tease his prostate, letting his eyes rove over Dean’s incredible body as he felt his orgasm building in his gut. “Can I - shit - can I…”

“Fuck yeah, Cas, fill me up.” 

He grunted as his balls tightened and the first wave slammed into him, spilling out right into Dean’s greedy body. Cas kept moving, blindly, erratically thrusting as sheer bliss exploded in his veins and slowly ebbed away as he came down. 

It was better than he could’ve dreamed, and he leaned down to gently kiss Dean as an aftershock dragged a little more from him. “You’re so good, Dean. So damn good for me, I can’t…” Cas shuddered, kissing his jaw. “Can’t believe you’re even real.”

Dean was practically glowing at the praise and after one look in his eyes, Cas could see right through him. “That was awesome Cas, I coulda come on your cock.” He grinned and tapped his arm. “Let me fuck you while your come drips out of my ass.”

That immediately skyrocketed to the very top of the list of hottest things Cas had ever heard, and he pulled out a little quicker than he meant to. “How do you want me?”

“Think you can bend over? I wanna see your perfect ass, babe.” He leaned in for a kiss while they sloppily switched places.

Too eager, Cas dropped his chest to the mattress and wiggled his ass. He’d heard rumors of how good Dean was at this side of things - the least he could do was actually try and deserve it. “Go ahead. Spank me.”

And he did, without hesitation. He slapped down and squeezed, rubbing the pink skin. “Fuck, Cas. Fucking beautiful.” Dean leaned over and nipped where he slapped and slid two fingers back in. “So tight... tell me you want it.” He nipped again, scissoring his fingers while he felt Cas’ come slip down his thigh.

Cas grunted, grinding back on Dean’s hand. “I want you, Dean. Give it to me. Fuck me.” He shivered in anticipation and nervousness. He still wasn’t convinced he’d enjoy bottoming, but he was absolutely positive he wanted all of Dean. 

Dean sat up and lubed up his cock, pressing the head to Cas’ hole. “Just breathe okay, beautiful? I got you.” He slowly pushed the tip inside and paused. “You good, Cas?”

_ No. Yes. What?  _ Cas nodded quickly, swallowing the words that might have said something otherwise. Dean was… bigger than he’d anticipated, and yet… he didn’t have a single complaint about the way he was being split open. “Yes, fuck yes. Move, Dean.”

“You got it.” He bit his lip and started moving, sliding in and out agonizingly slow. “So fucking good. You should see this, Cas... your ass is perfect.”

He laughed quietly, breathlessly, insanely full already and still somehow wanting more. “So take a damn picture for me.” Cas threw himself back, forcing Dean to bottom out, his body shaking in reaction to the suddenness of it. 

“Don’t got my phone and I’m not pulling out... this is heaven.” Dean started fucking into him, moaning loudly as he pulled Cas up so their bodies were flush. He kissed along his neck, sucking a small mark. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Cas was sensitive and completely pliant, melting back against Dean. It was the oddest thing he’d ever experienced - his cock was wet, heavy and useless, already having gotten what it wanted. But the rest of him? A dull thrum of heated pleasure leaked from the pulse point in his neck clear down to his toes. “So are you.” 

“Cas...” Dean was much too close, much too fast, but that was Cas’ fault for being so fucking perfect. “Cas, I’m gonna come.”

The only thing Cas could bring himself to do was reach up behind him to grab a handful of Dean’s hair and moan his name. He was too far gone to say anything else, too sleepy and sated and  _ raw  _ to even say ‘please.’

One tug on his hair had him biting down on Cas’ neck as he emptied inside him with a grunt. Dean released his skin as he came down, peppering kisses towards his cheek in search of his mouth.

Cas met his lips willingly, still reeling from the warmth spreading inside of him. His body felt like it was on fire in all the best ways, and he knew he’d never, ever get enough of Dean. “That was... amazing. You’re not kicking me out tonight, are you? I don’t think I could drive if my life depended on it.”

“No, stay.” He nuzzled into his neck, not wanting to pull out yet. “Here, in my bed.”

Butterflies congregated and scattered in Cas’ stomach, and he groaned an approval, wondering why the hell it took them so long to do this. 

Dean reluctantly pulled out and collapsed on the bed, pulling Cas down with him, completely stated with his eyes closed. “Truth or dare?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Cas huffed a laugh, not remotely ready to follow through with another dare. “Truth.” 

“Good choice. Wanna just be my boyfriend?” He couldn’t help the blush, but he absolutely meant it.

Cas blinked at him, stunned but ultimately not all that surprised. Though they’d never crossed this particular line before, their relationship had been slowly heading in this direction since the moment they met. “It’s about time. I think the  _ only  _ answer to that… is yes.”

Nothing could wipe the smile from Dean’s face. “Awesome. Bottoming isn’t that bad. Guess we’re switches now.” 

At the end of the day, Cas would be whatever and whoever he needed to be if it meant he got to be with Dean. He rolled onto his side, throwing his arm across Dean’s muscled chest. “Guess we are.” 

“I gotta tell ya, though,” Dean started, planting a kiss to Cas’ forehead. “Still don’t want no raccoon in my ass, let alone two.”


End file.
